bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:BENDY CHAPTER 3 SONG (INSTRUMENTS OF CYANIDE FT. CALEB HYLES
Текст :Chi-Chi: :Trapped within the silence inside :Watching as the days go by outside :All this replacing, disguarind my face in this hollow tune :The fall of the idol will tear us limb from limb :To where wondering was a sin, to where nightmares can begin :This life did not choose us, it chose to consume us :To ready for the day we march with dread beneath the sway :Now sway with me! :Will: :Dark nights are upon us :Black magic slays on the chorus :For the choir's in tune with an angel :Foresight of the broken chain us :May her demeanour divide us :Within sorrow and blindness :We'll follow where the path of freedom can re-join us now :We bow before a fake, for goodness sake :Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away? :This decay, has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned :Caleb, Will: :Fall into the hands of sorrow :Drawn by the darkest bay :Walk into the pit of silence :I am the one calling your name :I in the name of violence :Sentence you down to hell :Live or you will die :Just for the sake, fetch me the tools :So I create this instrument of Cyanide :Caleb: :Dark nights have devoured us :I walk this river of concience :For a time where we come to escape here :This lens has an open vengeance :I've laid in here for the longest time :The deadliest choir chimes for my awakening :This reckoning will see the light tonight :We bow before a fake, for goodness sake :Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away? :This decay, has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned :Caleb, Will: :Fall into the hands of sorrow :Drawn by the darkest bay :Walk into the pit of silence :I am the one calling your name :I in the name of violence :Sentence you down to hell :Live or you will die :Just for the sake, fetch me the tools :So I create this instrument of Cyanide :Chi-Chi: It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem :Will: (Empower, desire to reignite the flames) :Chi-Chi: For there's one more thing you have of mind, the core to my strings :Caleb: (Empower, desire to reignite the flames) :Chi-Chi: So as you ascend to the heavens now, I'll drag you back down to hell, listen to me! :Caleb: (Empower desire to reignite the flames) :Chi-Chi: Can't you see your friend is now mine, all mine :And when the ashes spread apart :It is then I'll take out his heart :Caleb, Will: :Fall into the hands of sorrow :Drawn by the darkest bay :Walk into the pit of silence :I am the one calling your name :I in the name of violence :Sentence you down to hell :Live or you will die :Just for the sake, fetch me the tools :So I create this instrument of Cyanide :Chi-Chi: It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem :Will: (Dark nights are upon us, black magic slays on the chorus) :Chi-Chi: Drag you back down to hell, listen to me! :Caleb: (I've laid in here for the longest time) :Chi-Chi: Your friend is now mine, all mine :and Caleb: Dark nights are upon us Категория:Видео